Bouapha's Excellent Expedition
A world that was made by Lisa Keck that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from General Adventure Center. Desert Waistland Just push the tiles into the enclosures, run about,grab the Firepower and mash all the badguys along with their Generators and remember to grab all the Candles before going home. Here's the Secret Level Entrance to Deserted... But Not Alone! Deserted...But Not Alone! (Secret Level) Grab the Firepower, mash the Badguys and their generators, flip the switches, make sure to grab all the Candles and Brains before you go home. Desert Wasteland First mash the Geozoids and then be very careful when proceeding into the maze chasms with Hammer/Pants downs and Grabby Gnomes, get the Blue Key from the Evil Clone,Green Key from the Crazybones while grabbing the Brains along the way and note the Candles are behind a Hidden Wall and a Green Door. Then head eastward to the level exit,deal with the Mad Millenium Bug or dont and leave. Magic Mirage Can be a bit tricky due to the Roly Polies and Rumbly Tumblies chasms,along with the annoying Dinjinnies,but it's doable if you preserve and just slowly collect the REAL Hammer powerups and the Brains and Candles,then mash all the Magic Lamps and go back in safely back to the Level Exit. Metamorphosis Madness Flip the switches and change all the monsters to weaker versions,then grab the Firepower and mash them,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. For the Secret level entrance to Some Spider! it's here. Some Spider! (Secret Level) Just run to the north, release the friendly Mama Spider, grab all the firepower and mash the Pygmies,grab the Brains and Candles and go home. Mama Mia! (Pumpkin Keychain) It's a rather tricky Level, so lets go about it like this. Quickly run towards the Cloak of Invisibility, then while invisible, snag a Machete and start chopping down the Grasses to grab the Hammers/Pants Up directly,then start mashing the Mama Spiders and Pygmy Shamans,then grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Shocking Self Control As the message as you step on the skull in the ground says, you have to mash the Shrooms,but not the Pygmies, it might be difficult, but it's doable. Jetpack Jive Just Jetpack across,grab the Brains and Candles along the way and go home. Snowball in Hades This....is a rather tricky level. You have skate around on the "icy" bricks in the room to flip switches so that the Snowballs will self destruct the moment they hit the Lava outside. It's tough,but doable if you are careful. The Two Candles of the level are one is through the warp portal, the other on Lava near the level exit you need to use the Energy Barrier nearby for. Fiery Furnace (Rocket Keychain) It's a level with a lot of lava,just grab the Firepower around,mash the Magmazoids and The Boiler at the end. Remember to grab any Brains and Candles along the way. After beating The Boiler, an Energy Shield will drop, go North and collect the Rocket Keychain and go home. For the Secret Level entrance to Turn Up The Heat, it's a red portal to the left from the start of the level. Turn Up The Heat (Secret Level) It's a swap/jetpack level where you flip switches to blow up Magmazoids Generators, which ends with you gathering alot of Orbiters to defeat The Thing. Dont forget to grab any Brains and Candles along the way before you leave. More Metamorphosis Madness (Hammer Keychain) Star by taking the Machete to chop down the Grass and proceed. Like the previous Metamorphosis level,you go around flipping switches to turn badguys into weaker versions of themselves, then mash em,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Here's where the Hammer Keychain is in the level, you have to use the Torch hidden behind the trees to light the darkness. Halloween Help This is a rather tough level in the fact that you have a rather huge monster horde to take care of, along with the fact you have a Dark Vampire and no means of killing him via bright level anywhere in the level. I suggest getting all the Firepower available,including the Land Mines, then outrunning him/distracting him with a Wacky Wizard spawn switch or two and mashing the Generators and Evil Clones to spawn the Green Key,then run outside to the courtyard with Mama Spiders, where at least you should have some breathing room from the horde in the house,then slowly mash them down from there,collecting the Brains and Candles, then running to the level exit. Halloween Beanies Just grab the Firepower lying around,mash the Vampires, grab the Brains and Candles and leave. For the Secret Level Entrance I Met A Morph O. Sis is here. I Met A Morph O. Sis (Secret Level) First grab the firepower,then mash the badguys at the entrance,then go into the house, then mash the spiders and grab the Green Key,then mash the Boneheads outside in the graveyard,grab the Blue Key then go back outside,by which the enclosure of powerful enemies should have opened. (It's a timed release) Remember to grab the Brains and Candles before you leave. Alien Nation It's actually a pretty tough level, you have to gather all the firepower around before you can even try to take on those tougher enemies in the enclosures,but it's doable, just mash all the them and the Xenos and grab the Brains and Candles and go home. The Secret Level Entrance to Alien! is here. Alien! (Secret Level) Another low firepower tough enemy level,except you have to go around flipping switches to turn on bright lights to lure the Dark Vampires to their deaths. Once they are done with, mash the Xenos and grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Mighty Metamorphosis Madness (Squash Keychain) Just go around flipping switches for weapons,changing enemies, then mash everything,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Here's where the Squash Keychain is. Alienated! Just flip switches, gather firepower,then mash the Badguys,grab Brains and Candles and leave. Impossible Mission! (Keychain Level) You have to get the Brains and defeat the Mama Spider,but there's one catch: Don't treat the Pygmies badly. Actually, that catch is sort of a lie, but you wont like the fact beating the Pygmies turn them ultimately into Pygmy Queens, which could overwhelm you if you have lots of them summoning armies of Ultrapygmies at you. Other than that, grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Mission Impossible! (Key of Lunacy) Just proceed and grab the Brains,mashing badguys,until you are at a boss battle with Matilda-X,beat her and grab the remaining Brains and the Candles and the Key of Lunacy near the Level Exit and go home. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from General Adventure Center